


Our Home

by kylansfirca



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, brylan, kylan x brea, royalmelody - Freeform, songbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylansfirca/pseuds/kylansfirca
Summary: Kylan and Brea's day in Sami Thicket goes differently than expected. (Kylan x Brea)
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Our Home

Kylan fiddled with the end of one of his braids, running his fingers through the hairs that were left untied. He didn’t notice his leg was shaking until his Vapran partner placed a hand gently on his thigh.

“Kylan, why are you so nervous? We’re just meeting her for tea. It’s not like we are in trouble.”

The Song-Teller stopped shaking and put both of his hands over the hand Brea had on his thigh. Her voice always had a way of taking him out of the depths of his mind and back into reality. Normally, having tea with someone wouldn’t be the cause for any anxiousness, but tea with Maudra Mera was always much more than simply drinking tea.

“I’m sorry, Brea.” Kylan sighed, “Growing up, tea with Maudra Mera usually meant she was unhappy about something I did.”

His thoughts went back the days he would be sitting in this exact same spot, waiting for Maudra Mera to walk through the door of her house and scold him for talking about The Hunter or skipping _bola_ lessons.

Brea got up from her chair and kneeled in front of Kylan, grabbing both of his hands. “I know you have a past with Maudra Mera, but I don’t think she has anything to be upset with you about. You have done nothing but helped the Resistance since you left Sami Thicket. She should be proud of you and nothing less.”

The Song-Teller looked up from their intertwined hands and saw Brea smiling at him with the smile that always left him speechless.

“Besides, I’m here with you now and I am prepared to fight if she thinks otherwise of you.”

Kylan smiled back at the fearless Vapran.

“Thank you, my princess.”

She stood up from her knees and placed her hands just underneath Kylan’s ears.

“You’re welcome, my song-teller.”

The two leaned towards each other, their eyes closing just before their lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet, bringing warmth to their cheeks and minds. 

“Ahem!”

The couple broke apart, Brea jumping back into the chair beside Kylan. Both of their faces were flushed an even brighter shade of red.

Brea brushed her hair down and straightened her back, “M-Maudra Mera, it’s good to see you.”

The Spriton Maudra closed the front door of her home and walked over to the pair. Kylan studied her face, trying to get a read on her mood. He swore he saw the slightest smile on her lips when he first glanced at her, but they fell into their usual straight, serious position the moment she noticed his eyes were on her.

  
“It’s good to see you as well, Princess.” Mera nodded at Kylan, “And there will be no need for a fight; I am plenty proud of all that Kylan has accomplished.”

Brea sank down into the chair a little, imagining her mother and sisters scolding her for the words the Spriton Maudra overheard—even though she _is_ right. Kylan had told her about his complicated relationship with Mera and it didn’t settle well with her.

Beside Brea, Kylan stared down at his lap where his hands were folded. He would never get used to hearing Gelfling say they were proud of him—and certainly not from the mouth of Maudra Mera. Many of their past conversations started with _‘Kylan don’t’_ or _‘Kylan, try harder’._ It seemed like he could never do anything that would make her proud.

The three sat in silence for what seemed like a trine. Brea, growing impatient, grabbed the book sitting on the table next to her and began to flip through the pages. It detailed the intricate designs of Spriton footwear for different occasions. She wondered if it had a page about tea-less tea meetings with soon-to-be Maudra mother-ish-in-laws.

Mera cleared her throat again, “I’m sure you are wondering why I asked you here today.”

Brea put the book back on the table. “To drink tea?”

“I don’t have any tea,” the Spriton Maudra said shortly. She started walking towards the door and waved her arm when the couple didn’t follow “Well, come along, I have much to do today.”

Brea looked at Kylan with a questioning expression. He shook his head, not knowing what was about to happen.

She led them out of her house and onto the main square of Sami Thicket.

_“Who’s that with Maudra Mera?”_

_“It’s Princess Brea and Kylan!”_

Spritons began to crowd around the three. There was a mix of cheers and not-so-subtle whispers.

_“Such a lovely couple!”_

_“When did Kylan get so handsome?”_

_“I still can’t believe he’s courting the princess.”_

_“I know, at least I can throw a bola without hitting myself.”_

_“Is that ink on her face?”_

_“Princess, blink twice if he’s keeping you hostage.”_

_“That Vapran girl was right, her hair isn’t very shiny at all.”_

The couple had become fascinations amongst the Spriton clan ever since they began courting. Brea did her best to brush off the back-handed comments; she was used to it as being a princess in the public eye. Kylan, however, struggled. He wasn’t used to all the attention, especially when the Spritons had previously done their best to avoid him before the resistance happened. He was the half-Stonewood that believed his parents were killed by the fabled hunter—he was not a Gelfling you wanted to be associated with. But now everyone seemed to want his attention.

It was worth it, though, if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with Brea.

“Spritons!” Mera yelled, obviously annoyed. “I know each and every one of you have jobs to do. Now get to them!”

The crowd dissipated as they hurried back to where they were supposed to be, unwilling to face the wrath of their Maudra. Brea remembered her mother telling her that she’d rather go up against a stampede of landstriders than face an angry Mera. She could see why now.

“Kylan, Brea, let’s get going now.”

The couple followed Mera, trying their best to keep up with her pace. She led them out of the Sami Thicket and into the vast Spriton plains.

\--

“Maudra Mera,” Kylan hesitated, “where are we going exactly?”.

She kept her head straight and kept walking, not saying a word. She finally slowed down a bit when they reached a small clearing amongst the tall grass. As they wandered further into the clearing, there stood a small hut. The walls were made of stone and roof was formed by tightly compacted straw.

Kylan had seen this place, once, a long time ago. Mera had brought him here when she first took him in to gather blankets and clothing for a childling.

“This,” she turned around to face the couple, “is a gift for you.”

Brea looked at Kylan with wide eyes. Kylan’s eyes were even wider.

“It’s a walk from Sami Thicket, but still well within the guard’s perimeter.”

Brea walked a little closer to the hut. “Wait, you’re giving this hut…to us?”

Mera nodded, “yes, that’s what I said.”

“But Maudra Mera—”

“—I know what you’re going to say, Kylan. This was going to be the place where I raised by own family. A family, however, is not what Thra has planned for me. And perhaps it’s for the best, given how I treated you for all these trines. You are my family, Kylan, and I should have realized that long before now.”

Mera grabbed a hand from each Kylan and Brea, placing them together.

“I want you two to raise your family here. Fill these walls with laughter and love. I know it’s not much—certainly not for you princess—but it’s all I have to give.”

Brea shook her head, her eyes bright and her smile beaming.

“It’s everything.”

Everything in Ha’rar had always been lavish. Her own bedroom could probably fit four of this hut with room to share. Even though it was very large, it was terribly suffocating. It was too much and she felt so lonely, especially when here sisters and mother were away on official business. She wasn’t allowed to decorate or even do any cleaning besides making her bed. Everything was always done for her by the castle staff. The room was never hers; it was just another showpiece of the castle.

But this hut…she had only known of its existence for a few minutes and it already felt like a place she would like to know forever.

A place to call her own—no, even better—a place to call their own. _Theirs._ Brea loved the sound of that word. Even more so, the loved the thought of a forever with Kylan.

Kylan took in the sight of the smiling princess. With all thoughts of the darkening and Skeksis in the back of his mind, he imagined all the wonderful things that the future held for them and this felt like just the beginning.

Brea turned to the Spriton Maudra, “thank you, Mera!”

She leaped to hug her. Kylan winced a bit, worried for the turnout, but was relieved when Mera returned the hug. He decided to join in.

After a few seconds, Mera freed herself from their embraces. “Quickly, I’ll show you the inside and then I have to be back to Sami Thicket.”

She held the wooden door open for the couple, gesturing for them to enter first.

There wasn’t much to the inside of the hut. It had a small kitchen with a wooden stove, a few cabinets above and below, a basin for washing dishes, and a small area for food storage. There was already some wood placed within the stove and there was a tea kettle sitting on the surface. Kylan noticed that it looked identical to the kettle that Mera usually kept at her home. There was also a small table with two chairs and a bench that pushed in beneath. On the far side, there was a two bunk beds fit for childlings attached to the wall and a bed large enough for two beside them. To Brea’s delight, there was a bookshelf next to the bed that held nearly 30 books with room for more.

Mera noticed the princess marveling the shelves from afar, “I stocked the bookshelf for you, Brea. Please free to borrow books from my personal library when you have finished with these.”

She looked at Kylan, “I received a few Stonewood books from Maudra Shoni. There are some stories about Jarra-Jen that I believe you’ll enjoy.”

“Thank you so much, Maudra Mera!” Brea went in for another hug.

Kylan smiled at them both. “Yes, thank you. For everything.”

Mera wiggled her way out of Brea’s arms and cleared her throat.

“You’re welcome. I hope you both enjoy it …and please do try to keep it clean. I’ll let you two get settled in.”

Maudra Mera left the couple alone within the stone walls. Brea gave Kylan a quick hug before running over to the bookshelf to look at her new collection. Kylan slowly followed her and collapsed onto their new bed.

“This isn’t even close to how I foresaw this day going.”

Brea jumped onto the bed beside him with a book in hand, “I thought there would be more tea.”

The couple looked at each other and began to laugh.

Brea snuggled closer to Kylan as he wrapped his arm around her. She opened the book and started to intently read through the pages. He took this moment to admire her focused amber eyes and the black ink that was lightly smudged upon her cheeks. Kylan loved those clever eyes and ink-stained cheeks more than anything. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of forever with Brea.

Her eyes flicked in his direction and she smiled. She quickly leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Kylan, can you tell me a story about Jarra-Jen?

His cheeks flushed a bit, “Mera mentioned that she left some books on your shelf about Jarra-Jen.”

“Yes, but I rather listen to your voice tell the story, song-teller.”

Kylan’s eyes brightened, “Well, there’s so many to tell! I don’t know where to begin.”

Brea smiled at him, knowing how happy her request made him. She repositioned her head to lie in his lap and stared up at his face.

“I can’t wait to hear them all.”

Kylan’s eyes closed as he began his song-tell. Brea closed her eyes too, her heart and mind taking in the beauty of his voice and words.

Their first night in their new home was full of song, laughter and—most importantly—love.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: When I was doing some research for this story in Shadows of the Dark Crystal, I discovered that Maudra Mera actually has at least two sons....I somehow missed that the two times I've read the book. Let's pretend she doesn't for the sake of this story lol.


End file.
